Some Things Never Change
by ella012
Summary: Blake finds herself caught in a flashback as she comes across an old friend. While there are some things different, there are things that will always remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Some Things Never Change**  
Author:** ella012  
**Characters:** Blake McGregor and McFly  
**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated to the band nor in any way connected to them. The happenings of this fic are products of my cuckoo brain and are mere fiction.

**----------------**

**CHAPTER 1: Memories**

Danny Jones was in a couple of my classes in High School. He was never the quiet type and was always, like now, the ladies man. I wouldn't say he got the girls falling head over heels for him, he just thought he did. In fairness to him though, some of them did like him. Looking at him now is so overwhelming. Who would've thought that in eight years' time, he'd be topping charts and headlining tabloids?

I stood at the middle of the crowd as he and his band performed their songs.

_"...we got no worries in the world..."_

I don't know if he remembers, but he was once my lab partner, my seatmate through Maths and occasionally my study buddy.

I smiled as he started dancing on stage. Boy, does he love the attention.

He's still the dynamic school boy I once knew...and to tell you the truth, I kind of miss.

--

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up to the sound of my mobile's ring tone.

I hate that thing when it wakes me up in the morning. I hate the person calling more. I should remember to turn that off next time.

I grabbed my phone off the bed side table and rested my head on my pillows.

"What?"  
"Good morning to you too."  
"Whatever Rachel. Whaddya need?" I yawned.  
"You, sleepy head. Get up and meet me at The Coffee Shop. Thirty minutes?"  
"I hate you." I yawned again.  
"Well, I love you, Blake. Get up! Get up! I need you to hurry!"

I closed my phone and threw it on the bed beside me.

Rachel better have a good reason for waking me.

--

I pushed the door of The Coffee Shop open and stepped inside. Rachel was sitting at the table near the window.

"So what's the big idea calling me up at an unreasonable hour?" I pulled a chair and sat across her.  
"I ran into someone last night. And FYI, nine AM is a reasonable time to call people."  
"Nine?" I checked my watch. "I thought it was eight or something. Anyway, who was it you ran into?"  
"Danny Jones!" She almost shrieked.  
"Uhuh. I know he's in town. What's the big deal?" I rolled my eyes.  
"He invited us to the Cavern. Eight tonight. Tell me you'll come!"  
"I can't. I have a lot of work to do. Speaking of work, I have to go. But hey, call me after your rendezvous?" I stood up and straightened out my skirt.  
"I will, Party Pooper. Now go." She smiled.  
"Love you!" I waved and walked out the door.

--

I rooted around for some files and folders from previous publications that I could work on to try and start planning out the next layout of our magazine. Working as the art director of fashion magazine, Fetish, is not always that fun.

My intercom light lit up signaling the company receptionist has something to tell me.

I pushed the button.

"Yup?"  
"Miss McGregor, you have a visitor."  
"Let 'em up. Thanks."

I went back to my search for the missing folders and files. Where did I put those? I better get my assistant to clean my office. I can't find anything here.

I heard the outside room quiet down. There are about twenty cubicles outside, shutting them up is impossible! What on earth happened out there?

I walked to my door to see for myself.

"Danny..." I gasped.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Surprise Visit**

I stood frozen at the door. Danny stood from across the room looking awkward and confused.

"Uhhmmmm...sorry. Danny...I..."

I crossed the room hurriedly and grabbed his arm. I dragged him to the direction of our conference room.

"Such a big surprise?" His words had a touch of amusement.  
"BIG is right. What are you doing here?"

I closed the glass door and faced him. He walked over to the conference table and sat on it.

"Rachel called me."  
"And? As if that explains everything." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, she told me you didn't want to go with us tonight."  
"It's not that I don't want to go. I just don't have time to."

I walked over beside him and sat down, too.

"What's an hour or two going to do? Surely it won't put you off track." He looked hesitant and pleading.

I absently swung my feet as I looked at the floor.

"Please? Just an hour."

I do miss him. And hell! For old times' sake!

"The Cavern? Eight?" I smiled at him.  
"Yes!!!" He hugged me tightly...and then released me. His cheeks flushed as he looked away.  
"No blushing needed, Dan." I nudged him with a laugh and jumped off the table.  
"Well, now that's settled, I'll leave you to your work. I'll be counting on that appearance."

I smiled and we walked back to my office.

--

When I entered the 20-cubicle room, everybody seemed to stop working and look at the doorway.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"That was the guy from that pop band, wasn't it? How do you know him?" Mikaela, ever the gossip queen, piped up.  
"Woah! Don't get me wrong! He's a classmate from high school." I rolled my eyes and walked to my office.  
"Whatever you say."

--

I had gotten my assistant to find the missing folders, but I can't seem to work. My mind is going elsewhere and it can't seem to rest. I thumbed through the old magazines whilst I pondered about what I'll be wearing tonight.  
I flipped a few pages; a thousand things running through my mind.  
A silent knock interrupted my thoughts. I looked at Amanda, my assistant.

"Someone's on the phone for you."  
"I'll pick it up. Thanks."

I grabbed the phone and stuck it to my ear.

"Hello." I glumly greeted.  
"It's Rachel!" The voice greeted ever so brightly.  
"Hi Rache. What's up?"  
"I heard Danny got you to go with us. What's up with that?"  
"Don't get me started. You should be thankful I agreed to go."  
"Fine. Looks like I won't get anything from you. I have to go get ready anyway."  
"Rache, it's six thirty. Don't you own a clock?" I glanced at my wall clock and my wrist watch.  
"I know. I just want to look great for the _other guys_. See you later."

I put the phone down. Other guys? Oh crap.

**_To be continued...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a long while. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**_REVIEW PLEASE._**


	3. Chapter 3

****

CHAPTER 3: Dating Nostalgia

From the time I put the phone down, all I seemed to do was look at the clock. Typical for Danny to forget about other semi-important details. Of course he never really means for them to be forgotten. He's just forgetful, I guess.

When the clock struck seven, I bolted out of my office, old folders and magazines at hand, calling to my secretary that I was heading home.

The 20-cubicle room probably noticed my rush, but I didn't care by then. I needed to get home, find an outfit and fix myself.

I drove top speed to my apartment. Town Circle wasn't a long drive. It's just seven minutes from the publishing company. At this rate, I could get there in five minutes flat.

I parked my car in front of the building and jumped out of it. I rushed up the lift and entered my room. My shoes, bag and magazines were flying all over the place as I rushed to my closet. I don't know why I'm being like this but maybe, just maybe, I want to look good tonight.

I threw my closet door open and walked in. It's not a big one, but it's spacey enough to count as a walk-in closet. I've received tons of discounts working at our magazine.

I walked over to my tops and absent-mindedly ran my fingers through them; my thoughts drifting to certain moments in the past.

**FLASH BACK**

_It was graduation day. I spent the whole morning trying to get it over my head that I'll soon be in college. It was all too surreal. I remember sitting through homeroom in freshmen year and not knowing anybody. The memory seemed so raw and brand new._

_Later that day, at around six PM, the graduation march started. My batch mates and I were clad in royal blue togas, smiles momentarily plastered on our faces._

_Before we knew it, the night was over and our graduation caps were flying all over the place._

_I searched for Danny to congratulate him. We both had passed all our subjects with flying colors. I found him with his family. We hugged tightly. I remember him saying, "Thanks for an awesome year, Blake. I owe you one."_

_I don't know why I never replied. I was just so caught up in the moment._

I shook my thoughts and continued searching for something to wear. I have less than forty-five minutes to get ready.

After a quick shower, a fast-paced hair and make-up session in front of the mirror, I slipped in my clothes and took one last look at myself. I decided to wear my sea-green tank top, dark jeans and my high-heeled boots. I hope this passes as good enough. I grabbed my purse and coat and headed out the door.

Cavern, here I come.

**_To be continued...

* * *

_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

****

CHAPTER 4: NIGHT AT THE CAVERN

The Cavern was a hip, new club in town. As I walked to the entrance, I saw a very long queue in front of me. I'm not much of a sweet-talker so I decided to call Rachel instead. She's probably gotten her butt in by now.

"Rache? I'm outside. Mind getting me in?"  
"Hold on." I heard her speak to some people. "Danny's coming to get you."  
"O-okay. Thanks." I stuttered.

I stuck my phone in my purse and silently took in my surroundings. I don't get why these people waste their time over here when they can be somewhere else. I smiled to myself and faintly shook my head at the realization that I sounded like a hypocrite.  
The queue suddenly became rowdy and some girls began screaming. This could only mean one thing. I lifted my head and saw Danny approaching me. He gave me a head-to-toe glance and met my gaze.

"Hey. You look beautiful tonight." He smiled.  
"Thanks. You too." I smiled back.  
"Shall we?" He gestured to the club.  
"Yep."

He led me to the entrance where a bouncer let us in whilst holding back some girls in front of the line.  
When we got in, Danny took my coat and gave it to the hostess who in turn gave him a number.

"I brought my band mates along."  
"So I've heard." I hid my sarcasm.  
"Oh?" He looked at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the upper part of the club. In a booth sat three guys and Rachel.

"Guys, this is Blake. Blake, that's Tom, Dougie and Harry."

I gave them an enormous wave and squeezed in between Harry and Danny.  
I bet this will be one interesting night.

--

We had a few drinks and just talked. They were amazing lads. Childish, interesting and deep rolled into one.  
After a few drinks, we had a bit of dare game. Danny got to snog a waitress, Rachel got on stage and danced like a hooker, I drank three bottles of beer (a stunt I would never **ever** pull of if I was in my right mind) and the other three, you didn't even want to know.

--

After our dare game, Rachel asked Harry, Tom and Dougie to dance. I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose. I don't know what's running in that crazy head of hers. The three guys stumbled out of the booth and on the dance floor.  
I watched them for a while and then glanced at Danny. He was looking at me intently, somehow watching my every move.

"What?" I laughed.  
"Nothing. I just........never thought I'd be here hanging out with you."  
"Wow." I burst out laughing. "Seriously, Dan. That's a little too corny for you." I looked at the dance floor again..  
"I'm not kidding." He said in a semi-serious tone that had 'hurt' written all over it.  
"This is getting awkward so you know what? We're going to dance." I smiled slyly and dragged him with me.  
"Woah! Hey hey hey!!!" He protested.  
"Danny. Shut up and dance."

--

Danny wasn't exactly the best dancer in the world, but he wasn't the worst either. He's really fun to dance with because he doesn't care about technique. All there is to him is having a great time.  
I miss those moments we had when we'd burst out laughing and people would look at us like we were deranged.  
The song ended and me and Danny were already laughing our heads off. We had bumped each other a few times and stepped on each other's foot, but we really didn't care.  
Annie Lennox's 'Why' blared out of the sound system and Danny looked me in the eyes, smile still plastered on his face. I laughed and moved closer and we danced to the slow song.

**_And these are the years that we have spent_**_**  
**_**_And this is what they represent_**_**  
**_**_And this is how I feel_**

"It's good to see you again, Blake." Danny mumbled, mid-song.  
"Why do you always love to make things awkward?" I laughed and Danny laughed along. "But seriously, I missed you, too."

--

After the slow number, we joined Rachel and Tom, Harry and Dougie to a group dance.  
It was one hell of a night and I didn't regret coming.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_I decided to get this up early since you guys reviewed quickly as well. Give me reviews and I'll probably get the next one up ASAP._**

**_Gimme a REVIEW! Tell me what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DRINKING AFTERMATH **

We stumbled out of the club around two in the morning. Everybody was slurring and by 'everybody', it included me. We were all in no state to drive so Tom called up their management and arranged for them to pick us up and drive us to their hotel.  
The lads shared rooms which meant there'd be three people in each room. I got to stay with Harry and Danny and Rachel at Tom and Dougie's.  
Me, Harry and Danny stumbled in their room. It was a big suite with one master's bed and a huge couch. I looked at the bed and at the lads.

"You sleep...there?" I pointed to the bed unable to speak straight.  
"We take turns on the couch and bed." Harry replied in a meaningful sentence despite almost falling over.  
"Okay. Where do I sleep? Floor?" I giggled slightly. I was so trashed and wasted.  
"You get the bed. Harry's turn on the couch, I sleep.....somewhere. Good night." Danny said as he peeled off his shirt.  
"Don't be silly. You get one side of the bed." I walked over to the right and shimmied under the covers.

--

I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I felt the world's hugest head ache coming on. I looked at the clock, reading nine thirty-five AM. I ran towards my purse and rooted for my phone. I punched in Amanda's number and made her reschedule all my appointments.  
With all that settled, I can go back to sleep. I dove under the covers again and was soon fast asleep.

--

When I checked the clock the second time I was up, it read two PM. I lazily made my way to the bathroom, had a gargle and splashed water on my face. I was very pale and every bit wasted.  
I heard movement in the room and returned to see who was up. It was Danny. He sat up in bed, shirtless and he looked a lot like me.

"Did I wake you?" I'm sorry." I said softly to avoid waking up Harry.  
"No. It's okay. Are you working today?"  
"No. I called in sick. I'll be no use in this state anyway. Go back to sleep. You guys have a signing event to night. You might want to use up all the time you have for rest."  
"Nah. Want to get coffee or something?"  
"Sure. Can I borrow a shirt?"  
"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll just shower."

I went out of the bathroom and headed to the dresser. I was about to open a drawer when Harry cute me off.

"You might not want to open that." He said groggily.  
"Oh. So which one would I want to open?"  
"Second one on the right. That's Danny's. I'll go back to sleep now." He buried his head under his pillows.  
"Thanks." I muttered.

--

Half an hour later, I was in the hallway with Danny waiting for the lift. I had borrowed one graphic tee of his and slipped on my clothes.  
We took a cab back to the Cavern and rode my car to the coffee shop.  
Danny ordered some strong coffee and I ordered hot chocolate. We added in some bagels and chips to share on.  
As we ate contentedly, we talked about out families, experiences, my job, the band and just about anything we could ever think of.  
By the time our order was gone, we were both perked up and laughing, our hangovers nearly forgotten.

**_To be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry I posted just now. I've got school again so go figure. I hope you like it though._**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Hey! I apologize for updating just now. I currently have a lot to do and a lot in mind. I'll try keeping up though. I also apologize ahead for this short chapter. I'll make up for it some other time.

**Nevertheless, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: WELCOME BACK TO REALITY**

I had said goodbye to Danny after coffee. I drove him back to their hotel and headed home. Being care-free and spontaneous was fun, but it can't be a part of my daily routine. I still have a lot of work to do.  
When I reached home, I jumped in the tub for a nice, warm bath. There was a lot of stress to get rid of and not to mention a killer hang over.

--

Two hours had passed and by then I was clean, dressed and feeling better. Armed with a pen and an ice pack, I started with my work.

--

I worked in silence for over three hours. The phone rang and I lazily picked up.

"Hey. Just checking on you." Danny was on the other end.  
"Oh hey. I'm good. Almost done with my work actually. How about you guys?"  
"We're fine, too. We're traveling to Cambridge right now. The others are asleep and I got bored."  
"Oh. So I'm number one on your get-rid-of-boredom list now. That's good to hear." My sarcasm was very notable.  
"I take it. Your caught up with something?" Danny said mildly hurt.  
"Uhhh...no. Not really. Sorry. Just ignore me. I'm stressed and I have a hangover and -"  
"Yeah, I get it." He said with a chuckle.  
"So what shall we talk about Mr. Jones?"

I stood up, wrapped myself with a blanket and headed for the terrace. Dawn at the top floor of Town Circle is always spectacular.

"Mr. Jones? Eghhh. Makes me sound old." I could almost hear him cringe. "Anyway...I was hoping you'd come up with a topic for us."  
"Hmmm...I don't have anything, but let's see. What do you see outside your window?"

We talked for about an hour or two. Our topic? There was none. We started talking about the sight we saw; mine from the terrace and him from the tour bus window. Soon enough, we were already taking a walk down memory lane.  
After our long talk, I wrapped up my work and cleaned up the mess I had made. I better get me some rest. There was a long day ahead.

--

At eight thirty, I was awake and buzzing. I was in my usual suit for work, but unusually was early. All my layout work was done and all I had to do was get there and start feeling the wrath of my office mates.

--

When I reached our floor, I took a deep breathe, plastered a smile and walked through our department. Well...more of run through, but still. Everybody just looked at me. That was better than I had hoped for...

"Blake...in my office please." Our department head called from her office.

...until now.

"Yes Ms. Betsy?" I entered her office hesitantly.  
"You missed work yesterday..." She started in monotone.  
"Yeah. About that I -"  
"...for a coffee break with a member of McFly?" She finished with an icy glare.  
"How'd you know?" My eyebrows shot up.  
"The post, my dear. They had a picture to spare." She threw a copy of yesterday's post in front of me.  
"I really was feeling sick...and I finished all my layout work. It's in my bag."  
"Keep in mind that there are a lot of other people who want your job." My gaze dropped to the floor.  
"Get Amanda to bring your work here." She ordered in a dismissive tone.

I left her office; my blood heating up. My cheeks were red from keeping in my emotions. What a witch she is. I rubbed my temples as I made my way to my office.

"So like, are you guys dating?" Mikaela piped up as I passed by her stall.  
"Not now, please. I'm not in the mood and I might hit you."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_You know the drill…REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry for the late updates. I have nothing else to blame but school.**

**Anyway…enjoy!! I'll update ASAP.  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
CHAPTER 7: RUMOR HAS IT**

I had gotten through the first part of the day by hiding in the comforts of my office. Amanda was the only person who I talked to since I exited the witch's office.  
My phone rang noisily. I looked at the screen. "Danny" it flashed mockingly. I sighed and answered it.

"Hey Dan. 'Sup?"  
"Hey. You sound stressed."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Want to tell me what happened?"  
"You might want to go look for yesterday's paper first and then call me back."

Someone behind me cleared their throat in a very loud way. I quickly turned around and glanced up only to be met by the witch's cold glare.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later." I ended the call and threw my phone in my bag.  
"Who was that?" She asked suspiciously.  
_None of your business you b*tch!_ I wanted to scream at her face, but instead i said, "My brother."  
"Oh? And I do believe we have a policy against personal calls during work hours?"  
"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. It won't happen again." I mumbled.  
"Good. You can go now." With that, she stomped off.

I swear that woman despises me. Well, not like I don't reciprocate it anyway. She's always up in my business with her nose stuck in the air.  
I sighed in defeat and started gathering my things. I need to end this day and pray that I have a better one tomorrow.  
A knock made my eyes dart to the door.

"What do you want Mikaela?" I rolled my eyes.  
"As the writer for the gossip column, I'd like to have a chat with you about a certain matter." She announced in her snobby, professional tone.  
"Danny Jones?" I asked bluntly.  
"As a matter of fact, yes." She pulled out a notepad and smiled.  
"There's nothing to tell."  
"Are you guys going out?" She asked ignoring my previous statement.  
"No." I placed my hands on my hips and faced her.  
"So what might yesterday's paper mean?" She said with a wink.  
"You actually believe that rubbish? It was a coffee chat between old high school mates." I flashed her a fake smile and grabbed my bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home." I walked out my office without waiting for a reply.

--

I threw the newspaper in the bin. I never imagined life could get this stressful and annoying. I decided to give Danny a ring.

"Yeah?" He answered. After all that crap after his last call, hearing his voice made me feel more relaxed and happier.  
"It's me." I replied pathetically. _Duh! It's you._  
"I didn't think you'd call to be honest." He chuckled. (I never called people back when we were in high school.) "So what's up with you?"  
"Haven't you grabbed the copy of yesterdays paper yet?"  
"Uhhhhh...no. Why?" He replied lost.  
"It had a picture of you and me at the coffee shop. By the looks of it, we're a tandem now." I ran a hand through my hair.  
"That's not so bad. I bet we looked good together." he chuckled.  
"It's not bad for you!" I protested.  
"Sorry. Just trying to make you laugh. What do you want me to do?"  
"I know sorry. It's just that I'm trouble at work already." I sighed.  
"Don't worry. I'll devise a plan."  
"Okay. I think I'm going to sleep. Today is a very bad day!"  
"You take care, yeah?"  
"I will. You too. And say hi to the guys for me."  
"Will do. Bye Blake."

--

After i woke up in the morning, i jumped in the shower and changed for work. Only God knows what will happen to me today.  
I sighed and flicked through the channels until I stopped at BBC news.

_'Tuesday afternoon, McFly's front man, Danny Jones, was spotted at the local coffe shop with a woman. Reporters say she goes by the name Kathleen 'Blake' McGregor. The two are rumored to be dating but is so far yet to be confirmed...'_

You have got to be kidding me! I stomped off in search for my bag and head out the door. As I opened the door, I was met by a blinding flash and more flashes that followed. Photographers kept taking pictures as reporters screamed questions.  
I banged the door in their face and my jaw dropped open. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Danny's number. When he answered, "SAVE ME!" I screamed.

**_To be continued...  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**8h chappie my lovies!!!**

**I hope you like it. R&R!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: GET AWAY TO PARADISE**

"What's wrong?" Danny asked in a sleepy yet concerned voice.  
"Reporters are freakin' swarming my house! That's what's wrong!" I ran a hand through my hair and peeked out the window.  
"Oh...uhhh..."

_Great! He's speechless!_

"Help me!" I pleaded.  
"I'll get you out of there. Hold on."  
"Park at the back of my house."  
"Okay. Okay. Wait for me. I'll be there fifteen minutes tops."  
"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

--

The next thing I know, I was being dragged out of my house, hands clasped with Danny's, to his car. We ran for its safety as reporters rolled their cameras and photographers clicked away. I jumped in the front seat and Danny in the driver's. He backed out of my street and sped away from it.  
I heaved a big sigh and slumped down in my seat.

"You okay?" Danny glanced at me.  
"I've seen better days."  
"Have you called work?"  
"Oh sh*t! Speaking of!" I dug in my purse for my phone and speed dialed Amanda.  
"Amanda? Please reschedule my appointments. I'm not showing up. And uhhmmmm...is Betsy in?"  
"I think so. Want me to put her on?"  
"Uhhh...yes please." I glanced out the window wondering where Danny was kidnapping me.  
"Your assistant says you're not turning up. Are you trying to lose your job?" Betsy growled.  
"Betsy! No!...I love my -.....I ca-.....NO....no....Betsy it's -...." She kept cutting me off.

Danny grabbed my phone and stuck it near his ear. I didn't bother taking it back. It's Betsy for goodness' sake!  
I only heard his side of the conversation which was something like this, "Betsy? It's Danny.....yeah....from McFly. No....Yup....kidnapping her....okay?...I've heard lots of wonderful things about you from Blake by the way." And then he hung up.

"What'd you say?"  
"That I'm kidnapping you."  
"So am I safe?"  
"As far as I'm concerned." I looked out the window again. The sight looked familiar.  
"Where are you taking me again?"  
"We're going home."  
"Home? What do you mean 'home'?"  
"I meant home." He flashed me a smile. I glanced out the window and that's when it hit me **we're going home! To Bolton!**  
"Thank you!" I hugged him.  
"Woah! Driving!" He laughed. My cheeks probably colored by then but I was too happy to care.

--

Danny pulled up at the local park. He stopped the engine and removed his keys from the ignition. I stepped out and stood beside him; taking in the park. I surveyed it and smiled up to him.

"Tag!!!" I screamed as I shoved him and broke into a run. I felt him running behind me; catching up with every step. Soon enough, I was tackled and we were rolling on the grass. He pinned me down and we were overtaken by laughter. We looked at each other with a smile.  
And I did the most unimaginable thing........I raised my head and brushed my lips against his cheek.  
As soon as it did, Danny froze in place and I pushed him off me. He collapsed beside me with a thud and I erupted with laughter again.

"What was that for?" Danny asked silently.  
"I...uhhh...for taking me here?" I suggested.  
"Uncalled for but that probably means I did something right!" He smiled widely.

--

The rest of the day was pretty awesome. We visited **"OUR"** tree. Okay, fine. It was just a tree at the west end of the park. Danny and I used to meet there to talk about school and the like. On the day after graduation, we had come here to talk about our plans in the future and it was the day we officially made it our tree. We had our names carved and a date to commemorate it. Since we did it the last time we were there, I suggested we wrote the date of the day to signify we had visited it. Danny carved it using his keys.  
After visiting our tree, we stopped by our favorite candy store. Yes, we were too old to go to candy stores at senior year but we always did. It was kind of a tradition when we met up. We grabbed a couple of our favorites.  
We watched the sun set from a park bench. It wasn't as amazing as the movies, but we were contented.

"Dan?" I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." He smiled genuinely.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE?**

The sun hid under the horizon and we were still sat at the park. We had moved to the grass as we gazed up the stars in silence.

"A shooting star!" Danny pointed as he sat up.  
"Hurry! Make a wish!" I said, getting excited.  
"Okay...uhhh..." He closed his eyes in concentration. "Done!"

I stifled a laugh. Immaturity runs in our bloods.

"What'd you wish for?"  
"Oh...uhmmm..." Danny looked down on the grass.  
"It's okay if you don't tell me." I nudged him; sensing his discomfort.  
"I wish you'd like me like I like you." He said in one breath.  
"Of course I like you." I giggled.  
"No. Not like that. I like you more than what you think." He lay back down.

I wrapped my arms around my body as I let his words sink in. Suddenly, the cold, night breeze hit us.

"We should go. It's getting cold." Danny sat up.

I nodded absently; my mind still lingering on his words. Danny stood up and offered his hand to pull me up. I took it and he walked ahead of me towards his car.  
I stopped in my tracks and looked at the man in front of me. He just confessed his feelings and I got quiet. How smooth is that?!

"Maybe I do." I called out.

He froze and spun around to face me. His face was contorted with confusion.

"What?"  
"I said, maybe I do." I walked towards him slowly.

Danny's face lit up when he heard me. He held out his hand and I gleefully took it. We walked to his car -- fingers entwined -- in comfortable silence.  
I don't know why the hell I just said that, but it feels great. No, awesome.

--

Danny drove me to my parent's house. He pulled over in front of it.

"Wow. This is where I grew up." I said, gazing at the house.  
"It hasn't changed, has it?"  
"Nope." I looked at him and smiled. "This is my stop."  
"Yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can head back."

I flashed him a wide smile and turned. I opened the door to get out.

"Blake..." Danny touched my arm.

When I turned around, Danny pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back.  
We both pulled away and I felt a goofy smile stick itself on my lips....and thankfully, Danny's as well.

"Want to help me in surprise my parents?" I tugged on Danny's arm.  
"Okay. I'm coming. I'm coming." He said with a laugh.

--

Our master plan was to each ring the bell simultaneously. Danny would do it first and then me after he gets in.  
Lame. I know. Danny came up with it and I didn't want to burst his bubble. It'll be fun anyway.

Danny knocked cautiously and looked at me with a childish grin.

"Just a second!" My mom's voice echoed from somewhere inside the house.

Danny shoved me out of the way and plastered a very fake smile. The door swung open a few minutes later.

"Danny." Mum's voice greeted.  
"Good evening Mrs. McGregor. I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd come by and say hi."  
"How nice of you, lad. Come in."

Danny winked at me before he stepped in. _Wow._ _That was discreet._ The door closed behind him and I stepped on the porch. I knocked and, like Danny, plastered on a fake smile.

"Mommeeeee!!!" I screamed as soon as the door opened.

--

Mum was well pleased. Danny and I had dinner there and we just talked with my parents.  
Danny left us at around eleven in the evening. He had his own parents to surprise.  
I walked him to the door and he gave me a quick kiss and hug.  
We didn't want to get caught under my parent's roof.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry for the delay of update. There you have it though. I hope you liked it._**

**_REVIEW for me please! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while. I just got through my exams today. (THANK GAWSH)_

_I hope you still keep reading on. I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting._

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: REALITY SUDDENLY SEEMS BETTER**

Danny and I grew more and more fonder with each other...and closer as well. Although unconfirmed, we were mutually an item.

All my friends noticed. The lads noticed. Rachel was very ecstatic; saying 'she knew it was there all along'.  
It was also mutual that we ignored her.

The press seemed to have caught up. We were on the headlines for a number of weeks, but we learned to deal. Me especially. I showed up at work the week after our trip to Bolton and I've never missed a day ever since. Betsy was well pleased and is less mean these days. Or so I think.

Three months passed us and the guys went back on tour. Rachel and I get to tag along on gigs near London and it's always pretty awesome. Danny and the guys call as often as they can and it's like we're on the road with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked the streets of London. The winter breeze was coming in; it was late October.  
I stuck my hand in my pockets as I glanced around the place.

My phone went of in my pocket. I checked the name flashing on the screen and smiled.

"Aaaah. And then he calls."  
"And she answers!" Danny replied mockingly.  
"Whatever, Jones. Got news?"  
"The usual. Big gig tonight. I'm still thinking up something to make it more memorable."  
"Just take your clothes off. People don't seem to get tired of that."  
"You suggested it! Not me!" Danny laughed. "Doesn't it even bother you when you see me naked on the papers?"  
"Nope. Gives me more pictures to cut up for my collection."  
"Oh?" I could almost hear him smirk.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I made that up." I giggled as he sighed; feigning disappointment.  
"Ouch! I was expecting a little ego boost from you." He said in his fake, sad voice.  
"As if you have feelings!" I laughed.  
"Okay. Now that really did hurt."  
"Kidding. I have to go. Talk to you later?"  
"Love you."  
"Love you, too. Stay out of trouble." I ended the call and walked in the huge department store of central London.

I stepped in the lift and pressed 6. Personal shopping floor.

Here, it's automatic that as soon as someone steps off the lift, they need to be attended to. Just as the door opened, someone walked to the doors and greeted me.

"Only me Jane. No need for assisting."  
"Hey Blake. She's at the back."

I nodded my thank you to Jane and headed to the Assistants' Lounge where my best friend, Rachel, sat. I jumped beside her and gave her a big hug.

"What's up?" I flashed her a big smile.  
"Not really feeling the day really."  
"Oh come on! Maybe I can cheer you up." I pulled her on her feet and out to the front.  
"Jane! I was wrong. I do need assisting!" I called out.

Jane showed up with a clipboard and helped me sit Rachel on a stool.

"What's the occasion?"  
"Night out? Put 'birthday girl' on that list thingy of yours." I sat next to Rachel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane attended to me and Rachel for an hour. She was amazing. She had suggested a halter top mini dress that had a flowy bottom. It was really gorgeous on Rachel.

Amidst the girly fluster, I was able to send Danny a text asking if they didn't have a gig on the weekend of Rachel's birthday. He said they didn't which was awesome. A night in town with my girl, my guy and the lads.

I paid up for Rachel's dress, a gift as I insisted, and headed home.

Life has never been this kind.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_You know the drill...REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** After 2 years, the next part is up. :))

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: CAN YOU DANCE TO THIS BEAT?**

I sprinted in my apartment and dumped all my clothes on my bed. It's going to be Betsy's fault if Rachel fries me tonight. It's her birthday and I promised to help her prepare.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed Rachel as I went through the pile of clothes on my bed.

"Hello?" Rachel's cheery voice answered.

"It's me, hun. I'm running late. I don't think I can come over in time." I said in apologetic tone.

"I figured. No worries though. I'm halfway done. I'll be heading to the restaurant in a bit. Want me to wait for you?"

"No need. You go on right ahead. The lads will probably be there with their girlfriends."

"Yeah. See you later?"

"Yup."

I threw my phone on the bedside table and rummaged through the heap. I can't find a thing to wear!

I sat straight and eyed the pile. This is hopeless. I shuffled on my feet and opened the top most drawer on my dresser. There, in a box, lay a dress I bought for the 25th anniversary party of the magazine. My sister got ill that night, so I didn't go.

I carefully unfolded the dress and held it against my body in front of the mirror. I smiled at my reflection.

It was a beautiful dress. It was black in color and a sleeveless turtleneck type. The hem fell just a little above my knees. It would go well with my red waist belt and stilettos.

Forty-five minutes later, my hair and make up was done and I was fully dressed in my chosen ensemble; ready to take on the night.

I took a cab to the restaurant. Rachel had arranged a semi-formal party for her and her friends. She had reserved half of the restaurant for us to stay in for the night.

I entered the restaurant and made my way to the entrance through the separator. From the other side, I could hear upbeat songs thumping from the sound system and people's chatter.

As I entered Rachel's side, I was met by people both familiar and not. Most of them were probably from her work. I made my way to the center where, as I expected, Rachel sat with the guys. A smile immediately found its way on my face as I hurriedly ran towards Rachel.

"Happy Birthday!" I hugged her tightly as I shoved her gift on the table in front of her.

"Thank you!" She hugged me back and glanced at what I was wearing. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I smiled and did a twirl.

"Sit down, show off."

I sat beside her and that was when I realized I hadn't greeted the guys yet.

"Sorry. Was a bit excited to see my best friend." I smiled sheepishly. "So uhhh. Hi!"

"It's okay." Dougie laughed.

"This is Izzy by the way." Harry said, gesturing to the girl sat beside him.

"The infamous Izzy. Glad to finally meet you." I shook her hand.

"You too." She smiled sweetly.

I turned to Danny who had been quietly watching me.

"And what's your problem?" I nudged him jokingly.

"Nothing. You look wonderful."

"Mmmmhhhhmmm." I replied sarcastically. "Let's dance guys! Come on!" I stood up and glanced at everyone.

"You just got here. Don't you want to eat first?" Rachel asked.

"I'll do that later. Come on! I have a lot of energy in me!" I grabbed Rachel and Danny's hands and pulled them toward the dance floor as the others trailed behind us.

As the night mellowed down, we left the party and headed for a pub down the street. 'It would be a waste if I don't get wasted' Rachel had insisted. She left her sister in charge as we left.

We sat at a booth drinking our sanity away and laughing at everything we talked about. Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing. The name flashing on the screen was my sister's. She only called when it was an emergency.

"Be right back." I muttered to no one in particular as I rushed to the bathroom.

I quickly pressed answer and stuck it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Dad just had a heart attack, Blake. They found him on the floor unconscious." My sister said, shaken and confused.

"Will he be okay?" I said; my throat suddenly dry.

"I don't know."

"I'll come in the morning. Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay."

I ended the call and I looked at my face in the mirror. I was pale like a ghost and shock was still written on my face.

I exited the bathroom and found Danny chatting with a couple of girls.

"Who is that Blake girl anyway? And why are you dating her?" One girl said.

"She's a mate really." Danny said politely.

"Yeah, well. She's not really as cool as she thinks." The other replied and Danny cleared his throat as he saw me.

"I have to go. Sorry. Please tell the others." I said to him before I turned to the girls. "Blake McGregor by the way. And no. I don't think I'm cool at all." I flashed them a sarcastic smile and walked out of the pub.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.** Advance thanks. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: A WALK WITH LONELINESS**

Early the next morning, my bags were packed and I dragged them out of my apartment. I immediately grabbed a cab to the station and grabbed the first tube to Bolton.

Danny and Rachel have been calling and texting me since last night, but I never answered nor replied. I was too busy thinking up scenarios at home.

It hasn't been the first time my dad had a heart attack. Earlier on, about six months ago, they discovered him on our basement; unconscious. The doctor had said he better be careful because he wasn't getting any younger.

I took a deep breath and focused my attention on the scenery outside.

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**_

I glanced at my phone. Danny. I pressed end and ignored the call.

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**_

_Oh, for goodness' sake!_ I checked my phone again.

"Hello?" I quickly answered.

"Hey." My sister replied faintly.

"Is dad okay? Are you and mum okay?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about dad later. You just get yourself here, yeah?"

"I'm on my way."

"Okay."

I rubbed at my eyes furiously as I stifled a yawn. I didn't get enough sleep the night before. How could I, to be honest?

"Hello love. Having a nice morning?" A man sat in front of me. He was roughly in his late thirties. I pondered on his question before flashing him a weak smile.

"No. Not really."

"Ahh. Whatever it is, you'll get by."

"I hope so." My gaze fell on my lap.

I looked at my watch and out the window, then back at my watch again. _If only I could get there faster. I still don't have a clue about dad._

"You'd look much more beautiful if you kept that frown from your face." The man said in a knowing tone.

I flashed him a genuine smile. I needed that. He was a sweet man.

"That's it, love. Keep on smiling."

For the rest of the journey, I had a nice conversation with him. He managed to keep my mind off my problems.

I learned he was a thirty-nine year old widower who just lost his wife in a battle with leukemia. He told me about his fight for survival for the sake of his two kids.

In turn, I told him about my family's situation which paled in comparison to what he told me. Nonetheless, he was very sympathetic and offered me kind words.

His biggest advice for me was to always SMILE. "Life will not get better if you frown or cry, but it just might if you learn to smile and think positive." He said.

When we reached Bolton, I was no longer afraid of what I would hear in the hospital. The man taught me how to mentally prepare myself.

"Thank you." I hugged him tightly before I left the station.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself." I nodded and walked off to the direction of the cabs.

"Thank you." I glanced up at the sky as I walked.

When I reached the hospital, I called my sister and met her at the hospital canteen. She led me to my father's room just before the doctor left.

"Can I talk to you please?" I turned to the doctor. He nodded and headed out the lobby. I glanced at my mum and sister before I followed him out.

"What exactly is wrong with my dad?"

"He's fine. I saw his medical record and his heart attack now is milder than last time." I sighed heavily. "But that doesn't mean he's safe. He'll be bed ridden for a couple of months and you need to make sure someone will be watching him."

I nodded as I took in what he said. "When will you allow him to get out?"

"In two weeks. For now, he needs to be under observation."

"Thank you." I shook his hand and headed back in.

I sat beside my mum and hugged her tightly. "He'll be okay." I whispered softly.

I spent the night at my dad's hospital room with my mum and sister. I stood up quietly and walked over to my sleeping father. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped out the room discreetly.

I punched in a very familiar number and sighed before I put my phone against my ear.

"It's me." I breathed softly.

"Why haven't you called or replied." Danny demanded.

"Problems...I...I'm sorry."

"You don't know how worried you got me! I've almost called the police on you!"

"I'm sorry."

"You can't just walk out of a pub at night and not call for a full twenty four hou-"

"I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cut him angrily. Stress and worry have built up inside me and I was wound up.

Danny sighed on the other end. "I'm sorry, too. Are you okay?" His voice was softer now, tired.

"Yeah...I...just have some things to take care of. I have to go." I rubbed my knuckle against my forehead.

"Okay. Call me as soon as you can. I love you."

I sighed heavily. "Love you too."

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: INTERFERENCE**

For one straight week, I camped at dad's hospital room. My bag was crammed in one corner of the room and all I unpacked were a couple of sweat pants and loose shirts and my toiletries.

Dad was getting better. He was sitting up a few days ago and was muttering short phrases to us. He was yet to regain his strength, but his progress was good.

I leaned forward on the window, looking down on the street in front of the hospital.

"Blake..." I heard my dad whisper softly. I walked over and helped him sit up on his bed. "Why are you...still here?"

"To watch over you." I sat beside him.

"Go home..." I smiled at him as he slowly brushed a hand against my cheek.

"No." I said defiantly.

"...your mum...will take care of me..." He was struggling, but he was really getting better.

"And I will, too." He shook his head slowly. "I'm staying until you get out of this place."

"...at least...go and unpack..."

I planted a kiss on his cheek and replied, "I will as soon as they get back. Go to sleep, dad."

A few days after promising dad I'll unpack at home, I did. It was then that I realized I had neglected my cell phone and everyone else who contacted me through it. I looked at it. twenty missed calls and twelve messages. Wow.

I dialled Rachel's number.

"Hey." I greeted slowly.

"Blake? Gosh! I thought you'd be dead by now!" She sounded relieved.

"I'm that rotten, huh? I'm so sorry." I rub my temples slowly.

"No you're not. I'm just worried. What happened?"

"Dad. Heart attack. Go figure." I shrugged to myself.

"Well, is he okay?" Her voice was softer now.

"Dad's coping." I hold my breath for a few seconds, then I go right ahead and ask, "How's Danny?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't talked to him in a while, to be honest."

"I guessed. The lad's been in my apartment almost everyday since last week." Her voice was still soft, but I hear a bit of accusation.

"I guess I owe him a phone call. Talk to you later?" I sighed softly.

"You better. Bye."

I sighed again, louder this time. It's ironic that I feel scared about calling Danny. He always made me feel better. Always.

"Danny? It's me..." My voice faltered.

"I know..." He replied rather coldly.

"Can I start with 'I'm sorry'?" I closed my eyes, my throat already dried up.

"Apology accepted. Now give me a reason." This was a side of Danny I was always scared to see. And now that I've seen it, it's a side of him I couldn't believe existed.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "Dad...he's had a heart attack. Had to be here for him."

"Would it hurt to call me two minutes or even just send me a text then?"

"Guess not. And I'm sorry. I just feel really guilty about not being around when it all happened." My throat was closed up too.

"When will he be out of there?" I can sense concern, but his voice was still cold.

"One more week." It sounded like a whisper. I was tired.

"So you'll be a ghost for another week?"

"Possibly. I'm really really sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay. We need to have a one on one after you get back over here though." He didn't sound mad. Not anymore, but he wasn't totally forgiving either.

"I'll talk to you soon. Love you." I said softly.

"Tell you mum and dad I said 'hi'. Good bye, Blake." With that, the line went dead.

I don't blame him for getting angry. He had every right to be angry. I can't help myself though. How would you feel if something bad happened to someone in your family and you were the last to know?

I got in my bed, pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. At that very moment, memories of Danny started flashing through my mind like a movie.

I hope he's not mad enough to break up with me. I don't know what I'd do if he did.

"I miss you more than you think..." I breathed quietly as I drifted off to sleep.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
